Spooky Mormon Sunday
by GemDoy
Summary: Freaky Friday mormon style!
1. Chapter 1

Arnold's eyes widened in wonder at the object in Nabalungi's hands. They were in her small hut after dark because she had told him she wanted to show him something. He had been delighted to spend time with her and had come eager.

"My mother told me never to touch it" She said in a whisper, also looking at the object which was lying across her palms on top of a light piece of gauze. Arnold reached out a tentative hand but was surprised when Nabalungi backed away frightened. "No! It's cursed!" She shouted before hushing her voice again, "If you touch it…well I don't know but, something definitely bad"

Arnold's eyes widened further still and he felt a sense of adventure and excitement just looking. The object was a small orb covered in shells and wrapped in hard grass. It was delicately coloured a light blue and there were red clay dots. At first glance it would appear fairly ordinary, for Africa anyway, but it entranced Arnold.

"How do you know it's cursed?"

"It fell from the sky when I was little"

"Maybe it fell from the death star and is actually a gift from God with magic powers" He smiled his face lighting up at his short snippet of story. "Maybe it has good magic and isn't cursed"

Nabalungi eyed Arnold suspiciously. "Do not touch it" she said, "Do not think I won't know"

She cautiously wrapped the sphere in the gauze taking special care to never let her skin make contact. She pushed it as far under bed as she could reach then turned back to Arnold.

"You can stay here tonight if you want" She said shyly, "Baba won't be back from his trip to Kampala until tomorrow afternoon"

The last thing Arnold wanted was to be caught with Nabalungi by the girl's father. Luckily he and some other villagers had gone into the city to trade and buy some AIDs kits.

He glanced at the gap under the bed where the mysterious object had disappeared then to Nabalungi's brown eyes and decided that a night with her was worth not finding out about it.

It was sometime past midnight when a screeching bird wakened Arnold from his sleep. He looked over to the sleeping woman next to him who still had her eyes closed. She was obviously used to hearing wild animals in the middle of the night.

He was about to go back to sleep again when something stopped him. He felt the sudden urge to look over the side of the bed, he didn't know quite why. As he leaned over the edge he gasped. There was a pulsing blue light emerging from underneath the bed. Any thoughts of turning back were out of his mind and he reached a hand under until he felt it close around the ball.

He withdrew it and stared at the glowing thing in his hand. This was what he had always dreamed of, a mysterious form of magic he would be able to discover and explore. And it fell from space. That was an added bonus. Maybe it really had fallen from the death star or maybe he was gazing at an alien life form.

He reverently unwrapped the material and stared at what lay within. He couldn't help himself, anyone would do the same. He reached out a hand and lightly grazed the orb. It immediately stopped glowing. He waited a few seconds expecting something to happen but when nothing did he exhaled slowly. It was sort of relief. At least it wasn't cursed he thought.

He rewrapped it and placed it back under the bed and lay back staring at the ceiling. Soon the disappointment was replaced with tiredness and he fell into a deep sleep. He couldn't even begin to dream about what was going to happen in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Kevin took in a deep breath as he heard the morning birds outside the window and felt the first warm rays of sunlight play on his face. It was time to wake up but he wanted to keep his eyes closed for as long as possible and maybe return to his dreams. Connor had spent the night in his room as Arnold hadn't returned from last night. No one really minded as long as he found a place to stay and didn't wander off in the night. Nabalungi would take good care of him.

He felt Connor's body against his chest and facing away from him. Without opening his eyes he put an arm around his waist and began rubbing small circles on his stomach. Once he'd provoked a soft moan he moved his hand up and began stroking his hair. Connor's soft and today oddly springy hair. That was strange. Connor's hair felt curly. Kevin put it down to the heat which must have messed it up in the night. He patted his own hair which also felt curly, so that must be it then.

He began gently stroking Connor's shoulders and then moved his arm over to his chest and began to stoke his…breasts? He paused awkwardly the foreign object cupped in his hand. He'd never felt one in his life before but he was pretty sure what it was. And he was also pretty sure that Connor didn't have them.

He opened his eyes and stifled a gasp as he gazed in shock at the woman in bed with him. From behind he could tell those dark springy curls and slight purple clad figure belonged to Nabalungi. But what was she doing in his bed?

With caution he eased himself away from her not wanting to make too much noise and sat up in bed. This definitely wasn't his bedroom. He thought it would be best if he snuck away without waking Nabalungi. He must have slept walked or something and ended up here. He felt a bit sick and everything looked a little blurry. What happened last night?

He looked around the small room for a mirror, he would never be seen outside without doing his hair, but couldn't find one anywhere so decided to make a dash for it and use the bathroom at the mission centre.


	3. Chapter 3

Arnold lay in bed blissfully happy. He'd spent the night with Naba and she'd even let him share her bed. He smiled to himself wondering what they would do that day. Maybe he'd take her for a walk down to the lake or teach the children some stories together.

They were sleeping side by side and Arnold explored under the covers until he found her hand. He felt giddy inside when the hand responded with a gentle squeeze. The hand began to draw small circles on the back of his hand. He smiled at the mild tickling sensation. "Mmmm Naba" He breathed softly.

The hand froze. Then he felt it let go and retract almost violently. "What?"

Arnold's eyes snapped open at the voice that wasn't Naba's. He found himself face to face with Connor McKinley, his hair messy and his face flushed. Connor looked furious and Arnold was quite frankly just a little bit scared to be face to face with his district leader. While in bed. When they had just been holding hands.

"Oh God Connor! I'm sorry I thought…"

"You thought what?"

"I thought you were Naba" He replied meekly, "What are you doing in my room?"

Connor looked so shocked and this was almost hiding the hurt in his eyes. "I can't believe this! What am I supposed to think?"

Arnold was incredibly confused. He was absolutely certain he'd fallen asleep in Naba's bed but here he was back in his own room and Connor was there. And where was Kevin? Probably already in the bathroom as usual. He'd go in there and talk to him about Connor, maybe get him to explain that he meant no harm, Kevin was better at these things than Arnold was.

"Sorry I'm so sorry, um…sorry I'll just…Are you ok?" Arnold asked genuinely concerned. He was sure he hadn't done something terrible enough to warrant the expression his was getting.

"Ok?" Connor repeated incredulously and shook his head stunned, "Just go already"

As Arnold turned to leave he noticed Connor flop back onto the bed and turn away from him. He mentally punished himself for hurting Connor's feelings even though he couldn't work out why. Maybe Kevin could explain.


	4. Chapter 4

Kevin sprinted through the village unhappy to see that many of the villagers had already risen. Several smiled at him and gave him uncharacteristically enthusiastic waves. He returned them uncertainly and furrowed his brow wondering why they were suddenly so keen to say hi to him.

"Good morning Elder!"

Kevin jumped about an inch off the ground at the unexpected greeting. It was Middala and Kevin was almost as shocked at the sudden noise as he was at the dripping dead goat the man was holding.

"Umm…hi" He said a little nervously turning on his mega watt smile which worked at all hours of the day.

"You know Elder I was wondering if you could answer a question"

"Uh sure" Kevin said trying to be as enthusiastic as possible.

"Oh good. When Moroni came down from the Starship Enterprise did he travel by teleportation or by segue?"

"Uh excuse me?"

"Remember how you said they travelled by teleportation and segues I could not remember if it was the Nephites or Moroni" He beamed, obviously full of pride that he could remember this particular story.

"I said that?"

"Are you feeling alright Elder?"

"Um…I thought I was last night"

Middala looked at the way Kevin had come then back to Kevin and chuckled, "Oh I see. Just don't let Mafala catch you!" He grinned and walked away whistling leaving a bloody trail in the dirt as he dragged along his goat.

Kevin was now even more confused. Was there something everyone knew that he didn't? He decided to pick up the pace and get back to the mission centre as fast as possible.

On the way through the door he bumped into Elder Neeley. "Morning!" he said cheerfully. Kevin smiled back and was about to move on when the Elder spoke again. "Well?"

"Well what?" Kevin asked confused.

"How did it go?"

"How did what go?"

Elder Neeley sighed and said impatiently, "You know, last night, with you know who". He whispered the last part. Kevin wondered why. Elder Neeley knew about him and Connor, all the elders did.

"Fine I guess"

"Just fine?" Elder Neeley said disappointedly, "Is that why you left so early? They prefer if you stay for a while, trust me" He nodded sagely. Elder Neeley had the habit of irritating everyone with the information that he had a girlfriend back home. Of course the other Elders took this as the go ahead to constantly make fun of him because of it. They all loved taking it in turns to read his love letters in soppy voices to each other. Elder Neeley never found out about this of course.

Kevin walked down the corridor in a slight daze trying to focus on everything around him which still appeared blurry. As he reached the bathroom door he turned back.

"Um...Elder? Did anything happen last night that I should know about?"

"You tell me" Elder Neeley winked and went into the kitchen. Kevin took a few deep breaths trying to make sense of the situation then opened the bathroom door.

James and Chris were in there talking. Kevin sighed, why couldn't they go somewhere else to have their little dmcs, why did they always have to make them so private?

"Do you think I could use the bathroom?" He said impatiently.

Chris raised an eyebrow. "Sure" he said snarkily.

Noticing the expression Kevin felt the need to justify himself, "You know I always use the bathroom at this time"

"No you don't" James called him out. Kevin looked at his watch. It was ten to seven and as far as he was concerned he owned the bathroom between 6:30 and 7:00. The fact that he was twenty minutes late made no difference to him.

"Do you mind?"

Chris looked at James who shrugged and the pair left giving Kevin a very odd backwards glance. He splashed some water on his face and then looked up in the mirror to do his hair.

The following scream was hard to describe in words. The loudest and most high pitched shriek any of the elders had ever heard ricocheted through the mission centre and into every corner. It stopped them all in their tracks.

Arnold was just a few feet away from the bathroom door as were Chris and James and all three felt the noise worst. They covered their ears until the scream had subsided.

"Would you deal with it?" Chris asked Arnold, "He's acting really weird and he is your companion"

Arnold nodded concerned at what Kevin could possibly be doing in the bathroom. He opened the door and almost felt his knees give way at what he saw.

"Oh my God" He said quietly.

Kevin turned to face him.

"OH MY GOD!" He shouted.

"Stop blaspheming!" They heard a noise call from outside. There was a pause as both men regarded each other then they both began screaming. Because both men were facing themselves. Arnold ran over to the mirror and kept screaming as he saw Kevin's eyes staring back at him. Kevin ran his hands over his body, the body that belonged to Arnold and suddenly the events of that morning were becoming all to clear.

"What on earth is going on in there?" They heard another voice call from outside.

_**(To avoid any confusion, when one of them says something, the name used will be who they really are regardless of their body. So 'Arnold said' will mean Arnold in Kevin's body etc.)**_

"Ok, calm down calm down" Kevin said frantically moving his arms around trying to breathe regularly, "Oh my holy Moroni I can't see!"

Arnold was wheezing and leaning on the sink for support, calming down then catching sight of his reflection and working himself up again. "Glasses" He managed through gulps of air, "Right pocket"

Kevin fumbled with the glasses taking several attempts before they stayed put due to his shaking hands. "Now what?"

"Oh…" Arnold said quietly to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing nothing"

"What!"

"Um…Kevin? I think I might have done something a bit stupid"

Kevin gave Arnold a dangerous look and said in a slow strained voice, "What did you do Arnold?"

"I touched a magical orb that fell to earth from the Death Star because I thought it would give me magical powers even thought Naba told me not to but it didn't give me magical powers and now I'm you" He garbled in one breath then burst into tears.

"Pull yourself together Arnold!" Kevin snapped, "Being me isn't so bad"

Arnold began to sob harder.

"Did you say Nabalungi told you not to?"

Arnold sniffled and nodded, "And now she's going to hate me"

"We should ask her if she knows how to change us back. No offense Arnold but I'm not the man Connor fell in love with right now"

"Oh Connor…" said awkwardly, "I might have spooked him a bit"

"What did you say?"

"I think he thinks that you've been cheating on him with Naba"

"WHAT?"

"It's ok we'll fix this"

"Arnold, you better have a solution to this or so help me God I will kill you"

"What did you say to Naba when you woke up?"

"I didn't I just left"

"You just left?"

"Yeah what else was I supposed to do?"

"Kevin!" Arnold furrowed his brow in frustration, "You can't just leave, you have to talk to them and then make an excuse for leaving"

"I don't understand women Arnold! Let's just go talk to her before this thing becomes permanent"

Arnold nodded and the two walked quickly to the door of the mission centre, eyes cast down trying not to attract too much attention.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ok let me do the talking" Kevin said as they reached Nabalungi's hut. He was about to knock when he realised the door was already open slightly and they could hear voices from inside.

"I do not know what you are talking about Connor"

"Then why did he say your name?"

"I do not know"

"Please be honest with me Nabalungi. Has anything been going on between you?"

"No!"

"What do we do?" Arnold whispered to Kevin whose brow was furrowed, thinking hard.

"Tell her that you touched the thing and maybe she'll understand"

"Ok but how do we tell her before they pounce on us"

"I'm not sure"

"Hey Connor did you hear that?" They heard Naba's voice again.

"Don't distract me"

"No seriously Connor I think there is someone outside"

"Kevin!" Kevin flinched at the sound of his name coming so harshly from Connor's mouth. He winced ready for the tirade of anger that would follow. He kept waiting then noticed that Connor had moved right past him and was shouting in Arnold's face.

Nabalungi meanwhile was facing him, a rage in her eyes. "Where were you this morning?"

"Uh...I was"

"Do not make up some excuse"

"Um..."

"How could you do this to me Kevin?" Meanwhile, Arnold had backed into the wall shrinking away from Connor.

"I didn't...I mean..."

"Kevin why did you tell Connor that? You know it is not true!" Nabalungi had also turned on the cowering Arnold, "Kevin! Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

It took several seconds before Arnold realised she was talking to him. "Naba I'm sorry"

"Look Nabalungi I think there's something we should explain" Kevin began.

Nabalungi gasped and took a step backwards. "You...you said my name. Arnold you've never said my name"

"That's because I'm not Arnold" Kevin said meekly.

Nabalungi lookeds between the man she thought was Arnold and the man she thought was Kevin. She turned to Arnold.

"Arnold" she said slowly causing Connor to look confused as the man he thought was Kevin replied.

"Yeah? Oh please don't be mad"

"Arnold I need you to answer me truthfully. You touched it didn't you?"

Arnold gulped and nodded avoiding her steely gaze.

"Arnold I am so mad with you right now!" She shouted and then turned to Kevin and Connor, "Inside now!"

They went into the hut without complaining not wanting to witness her wrath but, now the two found themselves in Nabalungi's hut together and Connor wasn't quite as ready to accept the events as she had been.


End file.
